Building Materials
See the Category page for a listing of pages about 'Building materials.'' :'''This page needs MAJOR updates as of launch (June 2016). In the meantime the best way to see potential is to open the mega-palette in Build Mode and consult the building tools tab. Recipes for materials can also be added to the Goal list from the Replicator or the Journal. This page shows some building materials. Each panel represents a 15x15(x1) panel of each building material. New building materials are and textures are added all the time. The best way to keep up with newly added materials is to open you Materials Tray, by clicking on a small box to the left of your hotbar (near the bottom, center of the screen). As of July 2016, this entire topic is being updated. :Until page updates are made the following info should help most players: *For the most part, there are no differences between resources used for both Crafting and Building. *All gathered resources used for both activities that come from mining and logging trees must be refined at a Replicator. *Some Building Materials are Composite Resources, which are made by combining one or more gathered resource. :*There are only a few Resources that do not need to be refined because they are crafting-only: Tree Sap, Tree Fiber, and a variety of Essences (including monster, fire, earth, etc.). *Some Free-to-Use Building Materials are unlimited use for Building. These generally include the terrain textures one sees in the natural biomes like grasses, dirt and rough stone, and only a few slate and refined textures. Such unlimited use materials will be marked with a infinity symbol (a sideways 8) when you open the Build Tools tab in Build Mode. :See also: Building for an overview of how to get more textures for building. See Resources for an overview and info about the general topic of materials that can be used to build. Metal There are two ways in which players can use metal for building and both require the resources to be refined into smelted version at a Replicator before they can be used. Click the name of the metals under their images for more info about each type's location in the world (if mined) or the recipe if they are composites. :See the Mining Guide to learn more about gathering metals. 'Mined Metals' Copper Ore.png|Smelted Copper Tin_Ore_(Biome_Generic_Metal_Dull_Ore01_Tin.png|Smelted Tin placholder.png|Smelted Iron Silver_(Biome_Generic_Metal_Shinny_Ore01_Silver).png|Smelted Silver placholder.png|Smelted Gold 'Composite Metals' Tungsten_(Biome_Generic_Metal_Dull_Ore01_Tungsten).png|Smelted Druidium Colbalt_Ore_(Bione_Generic_Metal_Shiny_Ore01_Colbalt).png|Smelted Indicite Rubicite_Ore_(building material).png|Smelted Rubicite Mithril-BM.png|Smelted Mithril Etherium_Build_Material_v2.png|Smelted Etherium 'Gemstones' There are two ways in which players can use genstone for building and both require the resources to be refined into cut gem version at a Replicator before they can be used. Click the name of the refined gems under their images for more info about each type's location in the world (if mined) or the recipe if they are composites. :See the Mining Guide to learn more about gathering metals. 'Mined Gems' Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Unfaceted_Agate01.png|Cut Agate 13_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Facets01_Emerald.png|Cut Emerald 14_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Facets01_Sapphire.png|Cut Sapphire 15_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Facets01_Ruby.png|Cut Ruby DiamondTexture.PNG|Cut Diamond Mined Gemstone 'Composite Gems' 9_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Unfaceted_Tourmaline01.png|Cut Tormeral 10_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Unfaceted_Aquamarine01.png|Cut Skystone 11_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Facets01_Topaz.png|Cut Sunstone 12_Biome_Generic_Gemstone_Facets01_Amethyst.png|Cut Amethyn Moonstone Build Material.png|Cut Moonstone 'Wood' Wood comes from specific Trees that are chopped down with an axe. All wood must be crafted into Blocks before they can be used in building. Plain_Wood.png|Cut Plain Wood Burled_Wood.png|Cut Burled Wood Striped_Wood.png|Cut Striped Wood 'Terrain' As of 2016 there are over 100 textures in this category. Click any of the images to see the examples enlarged. Dirt.png|Dirt Sand.png|Sand Stone.png|Stone Snow.png|Snow COMMON This category includes: *Water (Resource) *Ceramic *Plaster & Stucco *Slate *Masonry *Seasonal (Building Texture) UNCOMMON STONE :See the Stone (Resource) until this section is updated. Biome_Generic_Stone_Amaranthine01.png|Cut Amaranthine Obsidian.png|Cut Obsidian Biome_Generic_Stone_Alabaster01_2.png|Cut Alabaster OLD Marble, mixed with common stone (image is outdated/misleading) Synthetic Material *Textile *Lumicite (including dim) *Plastic (including all textures of shiny, matte, etc.) Update History In the process of being updated as of July 2016 Recommend Reading *Servers and Landscapes - will explain why you must travel to different servers and islands to gather materials from different Biomes. *Caves to learn about travel into caves to mine many building materials *Biomes determine where you will find specific trees *Trees explains why you must look for specific trees to gather materials like Striped Wood Logs to make Bundle of Striped Wood Planks. Category:Materials Category:Building Materials